Hard to Forget
by bee-me 2.0
Summary: When Millie starts Pre-K, Thomas finds out that her teacher is Felix Fixton. An old friend turned into his bully victim from High School. How will the two cope with the fact that they might have new found feelings for each other and what happens when the past may be just to hard to forget? -Hero's Cuties Yaoi- Rating may go up to 'T' in some chapters
1. Prologue

**This story is going to be a long one. So hold tight. Also, this will eventually turn into Hero's Cuties Yaoi so if you do NOT like this version of Hero's Cuties then please close this story and check out some of the other Hero's Cuties stories. I use my OC Millie (From Dynamite Disaster) in this story as Thomas's daughter and Felix's new student in pre-k. Felix teaches both pre-k and Kindergarten but you'll have to read to find out more. **

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.  
**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Thomas tapped on the steering wheel of his black car with his thumbs almost impatiently. It was three thirty and there were barley any cars left in the car loop. Every other kid was gone besides one or two. But Millie wasn't there yet. Letting out an exhausted breath, Thomas leaned back only a little in the drivers seat.

Looking out of the car door window, he finally saw his four year old daughter walking down the hallway alone. Thomas smiled grateful that Millie at least made it to the car safely on the first day of school.

Unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door, Thomas greeted his tired, yet always happy, daughter.

"Hey kiddo. How was your first day?"

Millie smiled up at her father. "Great! I didn't make many friends though. I mean, I tried. Oh! But I did meet this one girl! I think that her names Vanellope Reilly or something. But she's rel nice...to me that is."

Thomas chuckled. "That's great, kid. So you did good? How's your teacher?" He started the car back up and listened in complete amusement as Millie went on about her day. "Ooh, Mr. Fixton is _awesome_! I think you'll like him. He's super nice." The way that the four year old made her teacher sound made Thomas kind of suspicious. He never did trust anyone. Or anything. But he guessed that he had to take his daughter's word for it.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you had a good day, Mil." With that, they left the school and drove back to their apartment building.

Once they got into their apartment, which was on the second floor out of seven, Millie climbed onto a dinning room chair and opened her back pack; emptying the remaining contents. Thomas sat next to her and helped his daughter sort out the papers. He noticed one that almost immediately caught his eye. Reading the paper, Thomas rolled his eyes.

Some stupid 'meet the teachers' event or something. Like he'd want to meet someone who would lie and tell him, "Oh! Your daughter is absolutely fantastic! She's such a joy to have!" He knew better. Once they said that to one person's kid then they'd say it over and over again that those words would become imprinted into their minds and every kid that walked in that place would get the same exact definition which would then be given to their parents. That's just how they did things. It was actually pretty stupid if you asked Thomas.

"We're going daddy." Was Millie's blunt response to her father's thinking.

Millie was born with some sort of a 'gift' that Thomas caught onto pretty early on in her childhood. And being only four made the young girl that much more interesting. Well, to Thomas and everyone else who had met her.

Thomas only chuckled and ruffled his daughters hair. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Now come on. Go and take a shower. When you get out we can do whatever you want, okay?" This made the little girl grin and bound off of her chair straight into her room. Thomas smiled.

Being twenty four and a single father, he learned how to take control of usually out of hand situations. And that meant that he could handle raising his daughter by himself. The girl that he was with left him right after high school only to have him take care of the young girl all by himself. He didn't mind though. He liked taking care of Millie. Because he knew that if he wasn't here for her, then she'd probably be in foster care or something awful like that. And that is the last thing that Thomas ever wanted. Millie was, is and always will be his pride and joy. No one else could ever take her place and he'd never want anyone or thing to.

But maybe that wasn't always a good thing...

* * *

Felix sighed and smiled as he left his classroom and switched the lights off.

Today was a great day and he couldn't be happier. But he really wanted to know why a certain little girl in his class, Millie Calhoun, acted the way she did. She seemed so...distant from the other children in her class. Not that that was particularly a bad thing; he just never encountered such a thing before. Every single child that was in his classes were so gregarious and active.

But Millie? Well, that young girl was a whole different story. She was a quiet little thing that seemed to keep to herself. Defiantly not the type of kid that was oh so eager to meet new people and make new friends. Was she troubled? Do her parents pay any attention to her? Do they brainwash her to think that every other human being in existence is awful?

Questions aside, Felix walked down the hallway and out the front doors to the school. However, one question remained on his mind. Why did Millie's last name sound so familiar? Calhoun. It rang a bell but apparently not loud enough for Felix to remember. Oh well. Walking up to his truck, Felix started it and made his way home.

Upon arriving, he noticed that his older brother by two years, Ralph, was already home with his daughter Vanellope. Who was only nine years old and in the third grade. Vanellope was bullied up until a year ago so she has some trouble with making new friends but once you get to know the vivacious and always on a sugar high nine year old, you love her. No doubt is she amazing. Though not at first sight to a lot of people.

Ralph was the same way in school. But like Vanellope, he took control of the situation early on and made some pretty great friends.

"Hi Uncle Felix!" Vanellope greeted Felix in her normal high pitched voice. Felix chuckled. "Hey, princess. And how was your first day in the third grade?"

Vanellope shrugged. "Can't complain. It was awesome!" Her wide toothy grin indicated that she wasn't lying at all. Every word that escaped her mouth was one hundred percent true. Felix chuckled and walked past where Vanellope was sitting in the dining room. Ralph was just walking out of the kitchen with some cookies when Felix walked by. They both just stood there for a moment before Felix slowly smirked. Ralph, looking embarrassed, started to stutter an explanation.

"Vanellope wanted some cookies."

Felix rolled his eyes and shoved Ralph playfully. "Uh-huh. I'm sure that's exactly what you're doing." Squinting annoyed at his younger brother, Ralph walked right passed Felix into the dining room only to mutter a, "Shut up" under his breath. He set the cookies next to Vanellope while she was drawing some sort of picture. She took one and handed one to her dad. "Thank's stinkbrain. Love you." Smiling, Ralph kissed Vanellope's head. "Love you too, kid."

Felix smiled at the two. He had them as his family and only family. What could be better?

But maybe that wasn't always a good thing...

* * *

**And that concludes the prologue. Hope you guys are interested and want to keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Two Weeks

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.  
**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Two Weeks**

Slowly walking down the hallway of the large school, Millie was thankful that she had Vanellope to walk with. It was the second day of school but her and Vanellope were already starting to become good friends. They were now talking about there teachers. "You have Mr. Fixton, right?" Vanellope asked.

Millie looked up at the taller looking nine year old and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Vanellope smiled. "He's my Uncle. His first names Felix and he's a great guy. Sometimes I think that he's way to nice to be my Uncle or even apart of my family. My dad's name is Ralph, but he's nothing like my Uncle. I swear that if you put those two next to each other randomly then you wouldn't even be able to tell that they're related. It kinda funny once you think about it."

Millie giggled. "Yeah, that does sound kinda funny. But you're lucky. I only have my daddy. You have a daddy _and_ an Uncle." Shrugging, Vanellope noticed that the younger girl looked a little sad. "Well, don't you have a mommy? Because mine passed away a few years ago when I was two." The four year old shook her head sadly. "I told you. I only have my dad."

"Oh. Well, now you have a best friend. Which is me by the way." Both girls laughed until they reached Millie's classroom. The door was wide open so the rest of the kids had an easy time entering. Being that they were so young and small. The girls said their goodbye's as Millie entered the nearly full classroom. Almost everyone was there already and the rest were just walking in as the bell rang.

Felix had instructed them to get their materials and other stuff that they needed or might need for the day.

All of the children took a seat next to their new found friends while Millie sat by herself at a smaller table. Felix knew that the young girl might like to be left alone so he didn't say a word. He only began the class and let the children go about their day. Playing games and talking with one another. But while they were doing this, Millie sat alone and colored some pictures.

Felix bit his lip and went over to the seemingly lonely young girl. "Hi Millie. What're you drawin'?"

Millie looked up at Felix for a moment before returning her attention back to her task at hand. She shrugged while making another mark on the paper with a black crayon. "Nothing special. Just something stupid." Upon examining the drawing, Felix noticed that it was a red flower with a black stem and leaves. For a four year old, the drawing itself was actually really good.

"Well it doesn't look like something stupid. I like it." He smiled widely, watching as Millie finished coloring the background gray and blue.

Just then the bell rang for recess. All of the kids excitedly jumped out of their seats and ran as fast as they could outside. All besides Millie. The girl sighed and stood to her feet. Felix saw just how hesitant the little girl looked as she walked out of the classroom; being that he wasn't all that far behind her.

When they all got outside, the kids ran onto the swings and slid down the slide. Millie was quite content with sitting on the concrete ground where the big, brown wall shaded her.

The next thing she knew, Felix was walking up to her. Being prepared to get yelled at and told to go and play with the others, Millie reluctantly stood to her feet as she started walking towards the playground. "I know, I know." Was all she said. Felix chuckled and shook his head. "I wan't going to ask you to go and play. Frankly, I'd prefer that you just do what you feel is comfortable. If you don't want to play with the others then you don't have to."

A small smile started to form on her face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. To tell you the truth, I didn't have very many friends when I was in school either." The young girl looked shocked. "Really? But you seem like a nice guy. How come you didn't have any friends?" They both sat on the bench and looked off into the distance. Felix shrugged at Millie's question. "Not a lot of people liked me because I was different...but that's in the past now. And besides, I have plenty friends now."

Millie nodded and swayed her feet beneath the black painted bench; feet barley sweeping against the concrete ground. "Well at least you have friends. I tried to make friends yesterday, but when I tried talking to someone, they just sort of pretended like I didn't even exist."

Hearing how smart this four year old actually was amazed Felix and took him completely by surprise. But it was nice. Kind of a break from the everyday life style of kids acting the same and following each other; waiting for the next big thing to finally come up out of nowhere. Millie wasn't like that at all. She was more of a leader than a follower. And to Felix, that was the best ting that a child could be. Especially at such a young age.

Once more the bell rang and signaled for the children to go back to their classes.

* * *

They day went by relatively fast and before anyone knew it, the school day was over with and was time for everyone to go home. They all said their goodbye's and left the classroom. Millie was the last one to leave. "Bye Mr. Fixton. Have a nice day, sir."

Felix smiled and waved to Millie. "You too, Millie."

Once the girl left, Felix almost immediately started scrounging through her records. Not so much as suspicion. But to find her home phone number. It took him a mere five minutes to finally find it. When he did, he waited until five o'clock to call. Dialing the number, Felix waited for someone to answer.

* * *

Thomas was washing some of the left over dishes in the sink when the phone rang. He turned the faucet off and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi. This is Mr. Fixton. I'm calling on behalf of Millie Calhoun. I'm assuming that you're her father?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Why exactly are you calling. Mil didn't do anything bad or get into any trouble, did she?" He could almost swear that the guy on the other line sounded familiar and the last name also seemed just as recognizable. He just couldn't place a name to the guy. The same went for Felix.

But they continued the conversation anyway. "Oh no! No, no, no. I was just calling to say that your daughter is a great student. Though she doesn't talk much to the other kids, she's very pleasant to be around. I look forward to meeting you. That is, if you're coming to the 'meet the teacher's' event that we're having. Are you?"

"Well, now I really don't have a choice. Do I? Mil already bugged me to go so I guess that it's mandatory that I 'respect her wishes' and do what she asks."

They both laughed. And then there was a long silence. Not awkward though. Felix cleared his throat and spoke once more. "Very good then. I'll see you in two weeks. Have a nice evening, sir."

Thomas could practically hear the niceness and smile in the guy's voice. Normally, stuff like that would make him want to run into the bathroom and throw his guts up. But, just the overall happiness of the guy might of changed his tune. He smiled a little. "You too. And thanks for calling." They both hung up and Thomas just stared at the phone. Hmm...

Back at the school, Felix placed the wired phone back onto the holder and sighed. Among his thought's was the sheer fact that Millie's dad sounded all to recognizable. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He only stood from his desk and walked to his truck.

* * *

"Uncle Felix is home, dad!" Vanellope shouted from her spot on the couch. She was playing Super Mario Bros. 3 on her NES and she was almost finished with the game. Felix had noticed early on that Vanellope had developed a love for gaming. And, much like Ralph, a love for older video games. Along with her always active sweet tooth and obsession for racing, Vanellope was an avid gamer.

And it was something to distract her from not having a mother. Her mother had died only two years after Vanellope was born leaving Vanellope and Ralph with nowhere to go. Felix had been kind enough to let them live with him until they got back onto their feet. But over time, Felix made the decision to take them in and make sure that they always had a place to call home.

He was actually the one to offer his home to them. Their was four bedrooms and three of them so it worked out perfectly. The extra room was completely empty with nothing occupying it. But that was fine. Maybe one day it would finally be useful for something.

"Hey brother. Why're you home later than usual?" Ralph asked. "Had to make a phone call."

"Someone got in trouble already?" He paused to groan. "It's only the second day of the school year." His brother cut him off before he had the chance to continue. "No Ralph. No one got in trouble. I just wanted to call a little girl named Millie's parent's, or parent, to tell them that she's doing good. She really is. I mean, that's one smart four year old. Not very talkative though. Or a people's person. But Millie is a nice change from all of the other children that I ever had."

Vanellope walked into the dining room. "I know her. She told me that she only has a dad. I felt bad so I started talkin' to her more and now were best friends. She's nice. But quiet."

Ralph snorted. "You actually have a _quiet_ friend? Wow. I'm proud of you!" His sarcastic tone got him a slap in the arm by his daughter. He knew that Vanellope was only being playful. Felix chuckled but then looked back at his brother with sort of a questioning look on his face. "Hey, does the last name Calhoun remind you of anyone?"

Thinking for a moment, Ralph slowly shook his head. "Nope. Why? Is that the girl's last name?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I was just asking..."

* * *

The next week went by just as quick as the first one and before everyone knew it, it was already the third week and Thursday which meant that tomorrow was the 'meet the teachers' event at school. All of the classes were decorated with hand made crafts and such.

Felix's Pre-K kids were making drawings of random pictures. Most of the girls drew rainbows, unicorns, bunny's. To be honest, it looked like someone threw up a rainbow on the girl's papers. The boys on the other hand drew some weird looking dinosaurs that breathed fire or creepy and disturbing looking bugs. But one student decided on drawing some more meaningful things.

And yes, that one student was Millie. She decided on drawing everything that she experienced so far in her school year and the things that she hoped on learning and experiencing throughout the year as it progresses. No one knew why she just didn't draw what the other girl's drew, but no one really questioned her on it either.

"Wow, Millie. you did really good. I can't wait until everyone see's your drawings tomorrow."

Millie suddenly froze and looked up at her drawings. "You mean that everyone, as in _everyone_, in this class and their parents are going to see my drawings? Can you take them down?" She seemed so nervous about everyone seeing her drawings. Felix raised an eyebrow. "Why? They're amazing. I think that they are. And I'm sure that everyone else won't think any less of them. Do you?"

Sighing, Millie put her head down. "I guess not..."

Felix smiled and lifted the four year old's chin. "Millie, I promise you they are fine. There's absolutely nothing wrong with them. Okay?" The young girl wound up smiling bigger than she ever had. Throughout the past three weeks, Felix had helped her through a lot more than anyone else, besides her father, had. Millie tightly hugged Felix around his neck. "Thanks Mr. Fixton."

Chuckling, Felix hugged her back. "You're always welcome. Now come on, schools about over and you don't wanna be late again getting to your car."

* * *

**I will be updating Summer With the Cousins soon so if you are waiting than you just have to be a little more patient. And this story will also be updated soon so don't worry. Thank you for reading. Also, the next chapter will be longer...hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Teachers

**I'm updating this more frequently than Summer With The Cousins for no apparent reason but please keep reading both stories and here is chapter 2. I Hope you guys like it.**

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Teachers**

Millie packed up all of her belongings into her back pack and zipped it up tightly. Felix smiled and walked over to her. "Are you coming with your father tonight, Millie?" He asked. Millie smiled brightly and nodded almost indescribably fast. "Yup! I'm forcing him to come. Even if he doesn't want to."

Felix tilted his head a little to the side. "Why wouldn't he want to come?" Sighing, Millie slung her black and red backpack over both of her shoulder's. "Dad's not exactly the most talkative person. He and I live in our own apartment but don't know anyone else who lives in the building. We had to move there. I don't know why, though. But daddy's trying to find a good job so we can move somewhere else better than where we are now."

While Millie was telling her story, Felix felt his heart break a little inside. That's probably why she's not the most overly talkative or open child in his class.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Millie. But I'm glad that you're sticking it out for as long as you did and are doing." The bell rang and, like everyday so far, all of the children rushed out of the classroom. Sure they were a little more orderly, but still very loud. Millie smiled and said her usual everyday goodbye to Felix. "Bye Mr. Fixton. See you tonight."

"You too, Mil. And remember, I want to talk to your father tonight so make sure he comes."

Giving Felix a thumbs up, Millie left the classroom. Leaving Felix by himself. He walked over to the four year old's drawings and stared at them. He then felt someone standing next to him. Looking beside him, Felix noticed that one of the fellow teachers, Mary, was also admiring the drawings. "Hi Mary." Felix said with a chuckle. Mary smiled. "Hello Felix. I just stopped by to see how things were going. And they seem to be going fine."

Felix laughed a little. "Yeah. So, are you and Gene going to be here tonight. Or does the principal himself have something special planned as a date?" Yes, Gene was the principal and yes, he and Mary are dating. They've been together ever since high school. And, both being in their late thirties, you'd think that they'd be married by now.

Mary only giggled. "We actually are going on a date tonight. But after the event tonight. And who was that cute little girl?"

"Oh! That's Millie Calhoun. She's a very clever four year old. She was the one who drew these amazing drawings." Felix explained gesturing to the wall right at the drawings. Mary's eyes widened. "Oh my, they really are amazing. And she is only four, you said?"

Felix nodded. A little proud that he had such a smart student at such a young age. Mary smiled. "Well that's just wonderful Felix. I hope that she does good all year and stays so clever. Good luck tonight Felix."

"You too, Mary."

* * *

Thomas laughed as Millie dragged him down the hallway of the school. "Mil, I think I know where I'm going. I went to this school when I was your age."

Millie rolled her eyes. "I know. But hurry up." She demanded before gasping. "Vanellope!" Turning around swiftly from her group of friends, Vanellope grinned when she noticed who was calling her name. "Millie! I didn't think you were gonna show up!" The girls hugged before Vanellope's friends questioned who the four year old was.

"Oh! Guys, this is my bestest friend ever, Millie Calhoun! Millie, this is..."

After about sixteen kids with seemingly all candy related names were introduced to Millie, the girls separated for the night. Millie walked back to her father and grabbed his hand; continuing on dragging him along the hallway. When they reached Millie's classroom, Millie released her strong and forceful grip on Thomas's hand.

"And this is my classroom. Hmm, I wonder where Mr. Fixton is..." Millie muttered before spotting her teacher as he was finishing a talk with one of the more troubled kids parents. Millie ran up to him and tugged on his shirt. Glancing down next to him, Felix smiled. "Hi Millie."

Millie grinned, "Hi Mr. Fixton!"

Felix gave her a requested high five and watched as she looked in a certain direction. Millie sighed. "I'll be right back!" She called to Felix as she ran out of the classroom. She spotted her father waiting outside of the classroom. "Daddy..." She said sternly making Thomas laugh. He picked her up and carried her back into the classroom. "He's over there." Millie was pointing to Felix."

Thomas walked over to Millie's teacher and tapped on his shoulder. Felix turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you the teache-" Thomas stopped mid sentence when he saw the guy's face. "Oh my god. FELIX!?" He asked loudly. Felix raised an eyebrow. "Uh...yes? That's my name..."

"I'm Millie's dad. Thomas-"

"CALHOUN!?" Felix exclaimed almost not believing the fact that Thomas was Millie's father. Millie wiggled out of her father's arms and plopped herself onto the floor. "I just saw Vanellope again so I'm gonna go and say hi again. Bye dad!" The sentence was said in a hurry as Millie bolted out of the classroom. Thomas watched his daughter run out in a huge hurry. Turning reluctantly back towards Felix, Thomas slowly crossed his arms.

The tense silence built up to a point to were Thomas couldn't take it and wound up breaking it. "So..." He started awkwardly before continuing. "I see you're a teacher now...Millie's teacher..." They both looked really uncomfortable. "Uh...yeah...and I see that you're...still...blonde? Yeah! Um, I mean, yeah...blonde."

"Yeah..." Thomas said rubbing the back of his neck signaling how uncomfortable and awkward he felt. Felix did the same. After about a minute or so, Felix was they one to break the silence. "I'm-uh-kind of glad that you came because I wanted to talk about Millie. Follow me." Felix led Thomas over to his desk where he pulled his laptop out and searched up Millie's newest grades/reports/etc...

Thomas looked impressed. "Wow, she's the smartest kid in here. Then again, it's not the biggest surprise in the world. I mean, for a four year old, she's pretty smart." He was proud. Felix smiled and closed the laptop. "Yeah, I'm not that surprised either. From what I've seen from her, she's very knowledgeable. Not very talkative though. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Millie seems to be a very...non sociable young girl. Any idea as to why that is? Or is it just how she was born?"

Unfolding his arms, Thomas shrugged a little. "Millie doesn't like other children that much. She told me that it's because of the way they all try and 'stand out' when they know that they all just follow the next huge thing that comes around. Pretty deep coming from a four year old, though I completely agree with her."

Felix nodded and slowly turned to face Thomas. "So...I assume you still remember High School."

Damn it! Thomas really wished that Felix hadn't brought that up. Now he had to relive what he did to the poor guy over and over again which most likely meant that there would be no sleep for him tonight.

***Freshman class of 2003-2004***

_Felix walked down the halls with his normal gleeful smile. Almost as if he hadn't a care in the world. He walked behind his best friend Thomas and tapped his shoulder. Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes and turned around, there stood Felix. "What?" He asked rather harshly. Felix barley flinched at his words before shrugging it off as the though that Thomas was having a bad day went through his head. _

_"And hi to you too. Anyway, are we still going to the arcade with Ralph after school. Because they just got this AWESOME new game and-"_

_"Felix, let me stop you right there. Okay? Why would I ever want to be seen with a faggot like you? Especially out in public?" Some of the kids around them snickered. Felix's smile faded as Thomas spoke the most heart breaking words to him. "W-what?"  
_

_Thomas scoffed and shoved Felix in a non playful way that nearly knocked the other teen over. __"You heard me, FAGton. Now move. Before I kiss your gay little ass." _

_"Thomas...w-what are you doing!? I'm your friend! And I told you to keep that private-" _

_"Well that's just to bad cause I'm pretty sure the whole school knows who Felix FAGton is now."_

_Everyone in the hallway started to laugh at Felix who's eyes brimmed to the top with tears. Once the bell rang, every single teen in the High School ran to their buses, cars or other means of transportation. Thomas and some of the other freshman team members pushed Felix out of the way and kept calling him Felix FAGton instead of Fixton. _

_But what made Felix the most upset was the fact that Thomas purposely spreed the fact that Felix was gay to the entire school population. For reasons unknown by Felix himself. He and Thomas were best friends. But Thomas just threw that all away for something that probably had to do with popularity and pure pressure._

_Felix ran down the hallway all the way to his fathers car. Once he got into the back seat, being that Ralph was in the front, he burst into tears. Hands shielding his whole face. _

_"Felix? You okay back there, junior?" Felix Sr. asked. Felix wiped his nose and shook his head. Ralph looked over at his father then back at his seemingly distraught brother. "What happened, Felix?" Ralph asked softly. Picking his head up, Felix looked at Ralph. "Thomas told everyone at school that I'm gay. Now everybody's making fun of me. That was supposed to be private! And he's acting like we've never even been friends at all!" He exclaimed. _

_Felix Sr. cringed and felt the sorriest for Felix than he's ever been before. Ralph sighed and turned back around in his seat facing the windshield. Only moments later Felix's crying had ceased, only little sniffles escaped every now and then. He caught his breath and spoke softly. "I'm sorry for bursting into tears like that." _

_Shaking his head, Felix Sr. spoke. "Don't be sorry, junior. If anyone should be sorry then it's Thomas."_

***Senior Class of 2006-2007***

_For Felix, the past three years of High School were a living hell. Nothing could have prevented this from happening though. Luckily, this was his last year and then he'd finally be done with the name calling, shoving, small beatings, insulting comments, everything that had to do with the horrible people at his school. But he couldn't help but let his gaze drift off towards Thomas every once in a while just to get a glimpse of who started his nightmarish years in school. _

_High School, nonetheless._

_Just seeing Thomas, popular, captain of the football team, everything most of the guys wished they could be, made him want to blow up in a huge burst of flames. The only time that the two 'talked' was when Thomas was bullying him. Out of everyone in the school, Felix never, EVER, in a million years would've thought that Thomas-the guy who was his best friend at one time-would become his bully._

_He knew that Thomas was a pretty hard heart-ed person, but Felix didn't know how to react when he was shunned out of Thomas's life for good._

_When the man at the podium called Felix's name for his diploma, every single person that was graduating laughed. Not very many people clapped and the one's that did were muted by the roar of insults, laughing, and horrid names. His eyes then caught Thomas's. Thomas, for once, wasn't the head of all of the insulting yelling. He was actually clapping for Felix. Slowly, but still..._

_Though his head was bowed, Thomas just knew that Felix's face showed nothing but confusion. He only kept his head bowed and clapped even slower as the yelling and insults died down._

Thomas was snapped out of the trance by the snapping of Felix's fingers. "You okay? Because you can leave if you want."

"Huh? OH! Uh...sorry. I was just...uh-thinking..."

Felix slowly nodded as he handed Thomas a slip of paper. "It's Millie's basic info for the school year. You may not need it, but just in case you do, here it is. Might come in han-" Felix was cut off mid sentence. "Do you want to do something sometime?" Thomas bluntly asked. The other man's eyes widened the slightest bit at the sudden question. Thomas cleared his throat. "I'm asking cause I'd like to keep an update on how Mil does throughout the year. If that's okay with you, of course."

Chuckling, Felix gave Thomas the white paper. "I'd love to. How about this weekend? Tapper's?"

Thomas tilted his head. "You drink? Wow, I never pictured you as that type of person..." He trailed off making Felix smile and shrug. "It's nice to unwind every once in a while. Especially when you teach Pre-K and Kindergarten. So, is Saturday okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great. And it was...it was good to see you Felix."

"You too. See you Saturday." Just then, Millie came back into the classroom with eight of Vanellope's friends following her saying 'Aw!'. Thomas chuckled and picked her up. "You ready to get outta here, kiddo?" Nodding, Millie waved to Felix. "Bye Mr. Fixton! See you Monday!" She called. Felix smiled and waved back to the four year old. "See you Monday too, Millie! And you Saturday, Thomas!"

Thomas laughed. "I'm gonna hold you to that!"

* * *

Driving home, Thomas saw that the time was eight o'clock. Millie was fast asleep in her car seat giving Thomas the silence he needed to think. Did he really just make plans that fast with Felix Fixton from High School? Not only that, but was he..._flirting_ with Felix? Was that even considered flirting? If it was, he didn't know. But then again...he didn't think that he nor Felix even cared.

Felix actually looked pretty good and had a decent job. He was doing great for himself. And Thomas actually seemed pretty jealous. But he also felt proud of Felix for making it out of High School and have the strength to go on in life.

And no matter how much Thomas tried to deny it...he couldn't shake the fact that he was the whole reason why Felix was bullied at school in the first place. But that was going to change...fast...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I wouldn't mind seeing how you guys feel on this story and my other story Summer With The Cousins (which will be updated soon!) Also, check out my bee-me profile. There is a link on my profile or just use the longer way by looking me up :P I hope that you guys keep on reading this story to find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 3: Saturday at Tapper's

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saturday at Tapper's**

Ralph quirked an eyebrow as he saw Felix getting ready to go somewhere. He was wearing normal clothes, but his 'nicer' normal clothes. "Goin' somewhere?" He question startled Felix making him drop his truck keys in surprise. "Ralph?" Felix squeaked. Then stuttered, "U-uh...yes. Actually, I h-have plans with someone to g-go to Tapper's..."

"Really? Who?" Ralph's teasing grin never faltered. Felix only glared at him while crossing his arms. "Why do you need to concern yourself?"

Sighing, annoyed at his younger brothers comeback, Ralph looked at Felix with a look that said to just tell him already. Felix also sighed and unfolded his arms. "Do you remember the little girl named Millie Calhoun that I told you about? Vanellope's new best friend? Well I found out that...Thomas Calhoun...from High School is her father. He asked if I wanted to hang out sometime so I suggested Tapper's would be fine and it's Saturday."

"Wait, wait, wait..._Thomas_ Calhoun? The one who _bullied_ you all throughout High School?"

Felix, very hesitantly, nodded at his older brother's question. Cringing at Ralph's tone. Ralph looked like he was about to explode. "FELIX!? WHAT THE HELL!? I THOUGHT THAT YOU HATED HIM!" He exclaimed. Felix tried shushing him because Vanellope was home. Ralph stopped for a minute before realizing and remembering that his daughter was only in the living room. "Felix, think about what you're doing." He added in a lighter tone before leaving to go join Vanellope on the couch. She was watching what he remembered to be Spongebob Squarepants and he didn't mind.

"I'll be back later." Was all Felix said to Ralph as he picked up his keys and walked out of the house.

As Felix got into the drivers seat of his truck, he thought about what Ralph had said only moments ago. _"Felix, think about what you're doing." _What did Ralph exactly mean by that? "Think about what you're doing."

The words kept on replaying themselves in Felix's head. Hands gripping the steering wheel, Felix remembered when he told Thomas that he was gay.

***Eighth Grade 2002-2003***

_"So Felix, you have a crush on any__one in school? I don't. I'm just asking..."_

_Felix rolled his eyes. "No. I don't either. But...if I tell you something, do you PROMISE to keep it a secret? Because if anyone, and I mean ANYone finds out...then my life'll be over." _

_Nodding, Thomas leaned forward towards Felix on Felix's bed. Sighing, Felix cleared his throat and cursed himself as his secret came out in a fluster of letters and words. "I'm gay!" _

_Well then..._

_After hearing that, Thomas's blue eyes widened. "Does your dad know?" Was his first question. Felix nodded. "He's known. So has Ralph. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by having you be disgusted by me so that's why I really didn't want to tell you yet. I mean, yeah I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure when I would. But now seemed like a good time. Well, to me it did..." _

_The shock on Thomas's features was almost as noticeable as Felix's flushed cheeks. Good thing Thomas's shock didn't last all to long. "Felix, I wouldn't have ended the friendship if you would've just told me sooner! Why would you think I would?" His voice had a very unbelieving tone. Felix felt instantly ashamed of hiding something like that from his best friend. At least Thomas knew now. Which was better than not knowing...right? _

_"I'm sorry..." _

_Thomas chuckled and shoved Felix playfully in the arm. "Don't be. And I promise that I will NOT tell anyone your secret. Okay?"_

_Felix smiled. "Okay..."_

Pulling into a parking spot next to what he recognized as Thomas's car, Felix turned the engine off. He then shoved his keys into his pocket, opened the car door, and met Thomas at the entrance. "Hey Fix-it." Thomas had used an older nickname that he gave Felix back when they were in the fourth grade, due to Felix always having the need to repair and fix anything that was broken. Even if the item had the smallest, most unnoticeable crack in it, Felix always had the huge urge to fix it.

Felix smiled and nodded towards the other standing at the entrance. "Thomas. Nice to see you."

"You too, Felix." Thomas said with a slightly bigger smile than Felix's. He and Felix walked inside and sat at in the two empty stools that hid in the corner. "Hey Tapper!" Felix called. The bartender, who obviously owned the bar due to having the same nickname, walked over to the two. "Hiya Felix. And...wait a second, Thomas Calhoun? Is that you?"

Thomas chuckled a little. "Yup. I moved back to town not to long ago with my daughter."

Tapper raised an eyebrow. "Daughter? Well, well, well. I never thought that I'd see the day when you of all people would actually settle down." Laughing, Thomas shook his head at the barkeeps assumption. "I'm not married. The 'woman' I was with didn't want to help raise Millie-my daughter-so she left and never came back. But hey, being a single parent isn't all that bad."

The three shared a laugh before Tapper went to go get them some drinks.

When he returned, he handed the two their drinks and walked over to help some other costumers."So Felix, how's being a teacher working out for you?" Thomas asked as he leaned back against the counter with his elbows propping him up right. Felix sat straight forward and looked over at Thomas. "It's great, actually. I really think that I found my calling when I decided to go into teaching after High School. Definitely not a bad choice, if I must say so myself."

Thomas nodded and took a sip of his drink. "That's good. I'm glad things worked out for you." Waiting for a moment, Felix also took a quick sip of his drink. "How about you? I mean, what do you do for a living?"

The question made Thomas snort. "What do I do for a living? My living is trying to keep a roof over my daughters head and clean clothes on her back." He then got a lot more serious. "Right after High School, I thought that I was all mister big and bad that I let my own, more responsible priorities get out of hand and my life went spinning out of control. Dad kicked me out when I turned nineteen because I was lazy. I decided to move in with my girlfriend Beth at the time thinking that it was a good idea. Ha! Worst idea ever. She got pregnant and I was actually the one who suggested that we put the baby up for adoption when it was born. But when Millie was born, Beth didn't want anything to do with her and left me. Millie became my entire world. I tried getting jobs but couldn't keep them for unknown reasons. We jumped from apartment to apartment. Never had anything we needed. Hell, Mil and I moved into three different apartments this year before this one. I wanted to move back to town so here I am."

Felix let Thomas's story sink in for a few minutes before he shook his head. "No one should have to live like that."

"I know. But like I said, I was stupid and look where it got me and Millie. Poor little things gonna grow up just like I did probably. Turn on Vanellope in High School, Get kicked out of the house when she's young, get pregnant. I hate thinking like that but I know it's true. Unless she's smart enough not to follow in daddy's footsteps."

Nodding, Felix offered Thomas a small smile. "I don't think that'll happen. She's way to smart to be stupid like that. Don't worry, Tom. I'm sure that Millie will be fine. She's a great kid with a big heart."

Thomas scoffed. "And a horrible father who can't even buy her what she wants." He added. Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know you may think that. But you're not a bad dad. And I'm sure that Millie knows that just as much as anyone else does. Even me. And I think that you already are an amazing dad. I could just tell by the way she is in school. She doesn't talk much because she learned at a young age that having friends isn't everything and how not to let anyone or thing stand in her way."

Thomas glanced over at Felix and slowly returned the other man's smile ten fold.

He then looked confused. "Why're you being so nice to me Felix? After the shit I put you through in High School, after all of the name calling, insults, making fun of you, you somehow found a way to be nice to me. Why is that?"

Shrugging, Felix took another sip of his drink before placing the empty glass next to Thomas's on the counter. "Because, sometimes, you just need to forgive the people who hurt you the most. And even though the pure heck I went through in High School, I feel that I learned from most of it. Like how, even though they hurt, all of the insults and name calling were just words coming out of people's mouths. And I eventually gained friends. A lot who except me for who I am even if I am 'different'."

This whole conversation made Thomas feel like the biggest ass that ever lived. He felt awful about what he had done to Felix. And now Felix was forgiving him? Thomas knew that the last thing that he needed from Felix was to be forgiven.

Their conversation, or rather conversations, went on for another hour or two. Different subjects popping out of nowhere. Both to caught up in the odd topics that found their way onto the table. But to interested to actually care. Little did they know how fast the time had flown by. It was almost ten thirty and Thomas had a daughter, who he had left with his father, to get back to and Felix looked nearly exhausted. But they kept on talking like they hadn't a care in the world.

Finishing up another drink, the two got up from their spot and payed Tapper before leaving the bar. They weren't buzzed or anything, only tired. Felix walked Thomas to his car, both standing there in very comfortable silence which was eventually broken by Felix. "So, this was nice. What do you think?" Nodding slowly, Thomas leaned up against the driver side door to his car. "Yeah. It was..."

Felix cleared his throat after a minute. "Well, I'd best be going then...I guess..."

Thomas sighed. "Yeah...but, I wouldn't mind hanging out again. What about you?" The question put a small grin on Felix's face. "I'd like that a lot. How about Friday? There's no school and Vanellope's having her birthday party. I know she's gonna invite Millie first so what do you say? And besides, Ralph and I'll be the only adults there."

"Sounds like fun. See you then, Fix-It."

"You too. Night Tom."

"Night Felix..." Thomas said slowly as he got into his car and backed out of the parking space. Felix sighed and walked back over to his truck which he started and drove home himself. He then remembered what Ralph had told him shortly before he left.

_"Felix, think about what you're doing."_

_"Felix, think about what you're doing."_

_"Felix, think about what you're doing."_

The words replayed in his head over and over again. Felix sighed inwardly and tried to focus on the road. But he just couldn't help but wonder about what Thomas was doing and why he really wanted to spend time with him. Part of Felix wanted to believe that Thomas was being one hundred percent faithful. But then there was that little bit of him that wondered if Thomas was just doing all of this to humiliate him again.

Felix shook his head. Of course he knew Thomas was being truthful with him. He just couldn't understand why he was letting his awful thoughts get the best of him. It was absolutely awful.

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of short. But the next will be longer. I hope that I don't get lazy, though. Anyway, if I made any grammatical errors in here then please let me know. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review/PM if you want.**


	5. Chapter 4: Phone Calls

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phone Calls**

Vanellope's party was amazing. Millie had so much fun and made a lot of new acquaintances. Like Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead. They were all nice to her. Very nice. She was actually surprised that they would be considering the fact that they were much older than she was. But maybe she needed to make friends that were older than her. Maybe that was what was best for her.

"You are_ totally_ adorable!" Rancis exclaimed as he hugged Millie tightly before leaving. Taffyta and Candlehead also gave the four year old tight hugs and left the party. Vanellope laughed and slung an arm across her new best friends shoulder. "You're awesome." She stated in a matter of fact way. Millie giggled. "No, I'm not." The two girls laughed and walked back inside together. Ralph was busy cleaning up the major mess in the back yard where the pool was while Felix was talking with Thomas in the kitchen as they picked up the rest of the mess inside.

"Thanks for coming." Felix said with a slightly red face. Thomas smiled and looked towards Felix as he lifted the trash bag and tied it up. "You're welcome. And it was actually kind of fun. Though all we did was sit inside most of the time while Ralph probably worked his butt off trying to watch ever kid that came when they were swimming. It's just nice to see that these kids like Millie."

Felix chuckled. "I know. I'm slightly surprised about that too. I mean, she's so quiet. But I think that it's a good thing that she's finally opening herself up to people a little more. And considering that she's only four makes it that much more special." Not once did his smile falter as he spoke to Thomas. Thomas's smile stayed glued to his features. "I know. And I'm glad that she and Vanellope are so close. Best friends..."

Biting his lip, Felix glanced over at Thomas. He wanted to so badly ask him whether or not they'd ever be friends-best friends-ever again. But stopped himself before he could. Only replying with a, "Y-yeah..."

Thomas noticed that Felix looked a little upset at what he had stated so he playfully punched arm like he did when they were younger. "You're still my best friend, Felix. And I really have no clue why I even gave into the stupid pure pressure when we were younger. Stupid, I guess. But, if you're willing to let bygones be bygones, then I am too. That sound good? Or to cheesy?"

Felix paused for a moment with a fake look as if he were thinking before he grinned back at Thomas. "Sounds a little cheesy, but it'll work." Just then the two girls went running into Vanellope's bedroom and slammed the door shut. Not to long after that loud music filled the house; muffled due to the bedroom door being shut. Thomas chuckled. "Sorry, Felix. Millie's got a little...wild side to her..." He said sheepishly. Felix shrugged. "If you were to stay with Vanellope all day, you'd see how crazy that girl can be..."

Thomas nodded and, out of nowhere, hugged Felix. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick Millie up. And..." He paused to look at the slightly shorter man. "Thanks...for everything..." He then softly punched Felix's arm, said goodbye to Vanellope and Millie, and left for the evening. Once the front door shut, Felix leaned against it and sighed.

"You've got it bad." Ralph's voice said as he came into the living room having just finished cleaning his portion. The house was no longer a mess which made him happy as ever. Felix sighed. "I think you're right again, brother. I mean, I just..." He sighed once more in frustration. "He's changed. And I've seen how much he's changed. I remember back in High School when we stopped being friends and he became my bully. But that was long ago, Ralph. and you're right. I really do have it..._bad_."

* * *

Monday morning soon came and all of the young, refreshed faces skipped merrily into the classroom with out missing a single beat.

"Okay everyone," Felix started as the first bell ran meaning that school was now starting. "Take your seats next to your partners and get your stuff out." It was like magic how well the kids listened. Once Felix uttered a single word all of the children were all ears; listening intently as to what he had to say. And every single child did as was instructed. They got their stuff ready and sat next to their friends. All except little Millie. Sitting all by her lonesome in the back of the room at a vacant table surrounded by no one.

Felix smiled as he walked passed everyone to inspect their work. But then he saw an alone Millie. He sighed before getting what he thought was a good idea. "Hey, Millie? Why don't you come sit over here?" He asked as he pulled a chair out at a table with three prissy looking girls. Millie looked a bit hesitant but complied with Felix's wishes. "Yes sir." She said with her head bowed.

Noticing her resistance, Felix knelt down to her height and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. "It's okay to meet new people. Who knows, maybe you'll be excited and make new friends. Okay?"

Millie lifted her gaze with a small smile. "Okay." With that, Felix quickly hugged her and sent her on her way to the table. Once she sat down, Millie instantly felt uncomfortable with all eyes on her. "What's wrong with your hair?" One of the bleach blonde haired girls asked. Millie shied away a little, embarrassed about her brown pig tails with one blonde streak. "I-uh-I was born with this hair style..." The other two girls, one with dark skin and one with tan skin, stared questioningly at her.

"Well, what's with your eyes? Ones darker than the other."

"Yeah, and your clothes are dark and weird."

"And you're wearing awful black shoes."

"Why doesn't your mom buy you new clothes?"

Millie's heart dropped along with her head. "She left my dad when I was born. She didn't want anything to do with me. But my dad takes care of me. Very well. And even though I don't always get what I want, I'm happy with what I have." She smiled softly to herself. The three girls scoffed. "Like you can be happy when you don't get what you want. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Like your _name_." The blonde girl teased. The other two laughed. That was when Millie snapped.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A LITTLE _**BITCH**_!"

The rest of the children gasped. Felix heard this and instantly lifted his head. His eyes widened in horror. Right in the middle of the classroom he saw Millie flaring with raging fury. "MR. FIXTON! MILLIE'S GOING CRAZY!" Kevin, a young black haired boy, exclaimed. Millie was ripping the blonde girl named Valarie apart. To shreds.

Felix ran over to the girls and pulled them apart. Millie's face was stained with tears as she was pulled away from the other girl. Kevin called security and they took Valarie to the clinic. Felix let the kids go into Ms. Mary's classroom to stay while he stayed in the classroom with Millie. He lightly grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Millie, look at me." His firm voice made even more tears stream down Millie's face. "I'm sorry..." Was her hoarse response.

Sighing, Felix lifted Millie's chin. "Tell me what happened. Please?"

"S-she-she-Valarie made-made fun of m-me because...because I don't ge-get new st-st-stuff. A-and the ot-other girls start-ed to lau-gh at m-me. Then they-they...t_hey made fun of me because my mom left_." She chocked out the last part. Felix's heart sank right into his stomach. This poor little girl was made fun of. And to be honest, Valarie did throw the first punch.

Felix shook his head and pulled Millie into a fierce hug. Millie broke out into a fit of sobs on his shoulder partially soaking his shirt. But Felix didn't care. He had plenty more at home. He softly stroked Millie's head in a comforting way when the young girl buried her face deeper into his shoulder. "_I'm sorry_." Millie repeated once more. Felix shook his head. "Don't be. You're okay, okay? Now come on." He lifted her into his arms as he stood to his full height in order to walk back to his desk. When he was at his desk, Felix sat Millie on his lap, grabbed the phone, and dialed Thomas's number.

_"Hello?" _Thomas finally answered after about three rings. Felix sighed inwardly. "Thomas? It's Felix. Something happened at school today and I think that you need to hurry down here. Millie's not injured or anything. But I think that we need to talk about her."

He could practically feel the worry in Thomas's voice rising. "_I'll be right there_." Thomas then ended the call and drove all the way to the school. Good thing that he remembered what classroom was Felix's. Or else this would've been pretty time consuming and pointless. Upon entering the room, Thomas saw Millie looking as ashamed as ever sitting on Felix's lap. She was slouched over and sniffling sadly. She seemed to not want to face her father at the moment which was completely understandable. Thomas pulled a chair up to the other side of Felix's desk and reached across to rub his daughters head. _  
_

"What happened?" He asked while pulling his hand away. Millie cringed at the question. Felix sighed and rubbed Millie's back as a form to try and calm the young girl down. He spoke in a soft voice. "Thomas, Millie got into a spat with another young girl named Valarie today. She was teasing Millie about not having her mother around and two other girls were making fun of her because of the way she acts around everyone. Though it's not her fault, she did try and fight back when Valarie pushed her away from the table. Millie said a curse word and that was immediately caught my attention. She did fight back but only in self defense. I'm sure that her parents won't press charges but I think that most of the problem was caused by me pairing her up with those other girls..."

Thomas bit his lip. He felt awful about what had happened with his daughter. But he also couldn't afford the time and money to be taken to court if one of the girls parents were to sue him. "Are you sure that they aren't going to sue?" He felt foolish asking that. But then again, he also couldn't afford to lose his daughter.

Felix nodded. "I think that you," He paused to rub Millie's head. "_Both_ of you will be fine. So I wouldn't worry about anything. What I would advise is that you probably should have Millie try and find a way to take out her frustrations. Because school isn't the best place for that." He ended with a small chuckle. He felt Millie breath out a little laugh making both him and Thomas smile. Felix then set Millie on the ground. "Why don't you go draw for a little while your father and I talk?"

Millie nodded and skipped off to the art station. It was now recess and the children were outside. Felix would have suggested that she too went outside and join the others but then thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Thomas...I'm so-I just...I'm sorry that you couldn't have come down here on better circumstances. I really wish that they were. But, like I said, at least no one got hurt...badly, anyway." His sheepish tone towards the end of his sentence made Thomas smile some more. "I actually wouldn't have minded Millie putting those snot nosed brats in their place. It would've been great to see..." He lightly punched Felix's arm.

"You know, as a teacher I really shouldn't agree with that statement." Felix said in a professional tone before smirking deviously and leaning across his desk towards Thomas. "But I completely agree with it anyway." The two laughed lowly. Looking right at Felix, Thomas started to lean forward slowly as Felix did the same. Their lips were just about touching when the bell rang. Recess was over and so was school. Thomas's eyes burst open right along with Felix at the sound. Straightening up in their seats, both men sat for a moment longer before standing and sharing awkward glances.

"So...I-uh-Millie and I should be getting home now..." Thomas said a bit awkwardly. Felix bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a squeak, though one found it's way out anyway. "Oh! Right! Um...If there is any other problems then you-uh-you know where to reach me. Thank you for coming in. You two have a great rest of your day and bye!"

Millie smiled and waved back at Felix. "Bye, Felix!" She called.

* * *

As soon as they got outside, Thomas scooped his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry about what happened today kiddo. But you've gotta learn that the world is full of nasty, rotten and especially mean people. You've just gotta steer clear of them and I think that you'll be just fine. Okay, Mil?"

Millie sighed as her father buckled her in the back seat. "I know, dad. And I'm sorry about what happened, too. I didn't mean to say the 'B' word but I despise those girls. I just hope that Mr. Fixton isn't mad at me." Her voice became colored with worry. Thomas started the car and looked back at Millie from the rear-view mirror. "I don't think he is. He's just as upset as I am about what happened today. He feels just as bad for you as I do and I feel really bad." When he pulled out of the school, Millie gave him a small smile.

"I sure hope that he isn't made at me...but you're probably right..."

Thomas chuckled at his daughter. "I'm always right..."

Later that night, Felix's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Thomas. He fumbled for the answer button, nearly having himself a heart attack as he almost hit the end button, and answered in a high pitched, cheerful tone. "Hello?" He turned a deep shade of red almost immediately after hearing Thomas chuckle. "_Hey Fix-It. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go have another drink or something tomorrow. If not then it's fine._"

Felix felt his heart leap in joy. "Yeah! That's be great! Um, when?" He asked; sounding a little more stupid than he'd like to admit. Thomas was silent for a minute before speaking. "_How about tomorrow? Millie can spend the night with Vanellope and you and I could go have a drink. Or do something else, if you'd like._"

"No! No. Tomorrow sounds great! And so do drinks. Tapper's again?"

"_Yup! Sounds fine. See you tomorrow, Felix. G'Night._"

"Night..." The two of them ended the call. Thomas sank down against his wall and pushed his hand against his forehead. He was falling for Felix...no doubt. Ever since they have meet up again, they've already been on six so called 'dates' and neither one of them had made a move yet. Though both wanted to. And today, when they almost kissed, they should have just kissed. But no! The bell had to ring...

Thomas needed sleep. Fast. Tossing his phone on his bed, Thomas flopped down and covered his forehead with his arms. Maybe tomorrow would be the day...

* * *

**And I have finally updated/finished another chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Another Date

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Another Date**

"So you and Felix are going on another date?" Millie asked catching her father off guard. The word 'date' penetrated his ears. Looking back at his daughter, Thomas chuckled a little. "Well, it's not exactly a 'date'. Just...a small 'get together' or something like that. That's why I'm taking you over to Vanellope's house for a little while. Felix and I'll be back soon so don't worry."

Millie rolled her eyes. She knew that her father was practically in love with her teacher. Sure she was only four, but she wasn't stupid. Not in the least. Though it wasn't all that weird to the young girl. She pretty much assumed that it was 'love at first sight'. And after seeing the two together, going out on many dates, talking to each other on the phone profusely, saying long goodbyes to each other when one or both was leaving. You'd have to be a complete idiot not to see those obvious signs of love. Or whatever the two wanted to call it.

The car pulled into the driveway and parked steadily.

"You ready?" Thomas asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and went back to help his daughter out of the car. Millie fussed at him like always. Stating that she was a big girl and big girls like her didn't need any help for anything. Thomas laughed and let his daughter, by herself, retrieve her items and rush to the front door. She rang the door bell three times before Ralph answered the door.

"Oh, hi Thomas. And hello to you, Millie." He said in a friendly tone. Thomas smiled and nodded. "Wreck-It. I brought Millie so tell Vanellope that she's-"

"HI MILLIE!" Exclaimed a shrill, young girls voice. Millie's eyes instantly brightened as she saw her friend rushing towards her with the biggest grin plastered on her face. "Come on! Lets go to my room! Dad, a.k.a. Stinkbrain got me some new toys and games." Within seconds the two disappeared up the stairs and into Vanellope's bedroom. Ralph chuckled and looked back at Thomas. "Felix'll be out in a minute. Had to do something. Don't know what. But you can wait inside if you'd like." Nodding, Thomas followed Ralph into the living room only to eventually be waiting by himself in the humongous living space.

Felix stepped out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He saw that Thomas was waiting for him and smiled slightly. "Hi, Thomas. Ready to go?" He asked as he walked towards the front door. Thomas chuckled. "What took you so long? Putting on your make up or something?" Was Thomas's sarcastic response. Felix bit his lip, trying to hold back a small smile. "Nice to see you too." He chuckled.

Thomas smiled and walked to his car. "I'll see you there."

Nodding, Felix climbed into his blue truck and backed out of the driveway giving Thomas the space he needed to lead the way to Tappers.

* * *

Once they arrived, the two entered and got their usual's and sat in the all to familiar corner in the bar.

Felix and Thomas talked a little about Millie, then about Vanellope, and then they talked about Ralph. "So," Thomas started as he leaned his back against the counter still seated. "What's Wreck-It doing these days for a job?" He asked using the nickname that he had given Ralph back in High School. Felix chuckled. "He works every now and then on tearing houses or other buildings down. I guess that he really lives up to his nickname when it comes to that sort of stuff. I'll help him every now and again on days when Gene doesn't need me to teach. Which is rare, but still..."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Gene hates me. And Millie. When she got into that 'fight' with that snobby Valarie girl, he threatened Millie with removing her from the school. I told him that he needed to calm down and she was only a young girl. And the other girl started it first. But it's like, when you talk to him, your words go in one ear and out the other. I'm not that fond of him." He finished while taking a sip of his drink.

"I know he can be stressful sometimes, but that's Gene for you. Always being as stubborn as ever."

"No kidding..." Thomas muttered. Felix heard him and laughed a little. "Yeah, you're right. I guess that I was just trying to sugar coat it. He's an ass most of the time. I really don't know how Mary can stand him sometimes. They've been together forever and still aren't engaged. That must be awful."

Thomas snorted. "Did you just call your boss an ass?"

Felix flushed red a bit and chuckled to himself. "I guess I did. But I'm not lying because he is." His voice sounded serious. Thomas smiled and punched his friends arm playfully. "It's fine. I think that it's actually kinda funny..."

Looking at Thomas, Felix almost instantly remembered what Ralph had told him not to long ago.

_"Felix, think about what you're doing."_

He chewed the inside of his cheek and tapped the counter lightly with his fingertips. Maybe he shouldn't be here with Thomas right now. Maybe he shouldn't even had gone with him to Tappers the first time, in a long time, that they hung out. All of the memories of Thomas bullying him in High School flooded right back into his brain once more. Filling all of the spots that were just cleared out not all that long ago. The awful insults, pushing, and the occasional hitting. It took a huge toll on Felix's life and caused him so much self esteem. Then he got a job being a teacher. And, being 20 at the time, it seemed like the perfect thing to do. He's 24 now. Of course not everything went that bad after High School. But he did loose a lot of old friends. All because of...Thomas.

Felix shook his head and looked at his phone. They had been at Tappers for a whole hour and it was pretty late. "I think we should be getting back. Millie'll should be ready when we get back. Let's go." Paying Tapper, Felix led Thomas out the door and to his car. "Do...you want me to drive home with you? You know, follow you?" Thomas asked.

"Uh...sure." Felix stuttered.

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll follow you." With that, they both got into their separate vehicles and drove back to Felix's house. Thomas sighed when he thought about what he was pondering last night. He thought that he would drive to Felix's house, kiss Felix, and everything would be perfect.

"_It has to work. I mean, he likes me back, right?_" The conflicting questions fogged up Thomas's mind making him almost forget that he was driving. He snapped out of his small daydream and tried to readjust himself on the road. He was starting to swerve a little. And the last thing that he needed, or wanted for that matter, was a ticket. But he couldn't help the fact that his mind was torturing him into thinking about his daughters teacher...wow, that sounded weird...and creepy...

* * *

As they pulled up into the driveway. Thomas kept the car running but got out to go see Felix one last time for the night. His smile not once faltered as he walked towards the slightly smaller male. "Tonight was...fun." He said softly. Felix nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like the other nights, right?"

He and Thomas shared a laugh.

And, without thinking for another second, Thomas grabbed Felix's shoulders and pressed his lips hard against his. Eyes wide, Felix stood frozen to his spot before melting almost immediately into the passionate kiss. Nothing else mattered to them in that moment in time. They both were practically on top of the world. That was until his mind made up a slightly awful scenario. His eyes burst open and formed into an angry glare. He then quickly pulled away from the kiss and pushed Thomas away from him instantly.

"You're trying to embarrass me again, aren't you?" He asked incredulously. Thomas, who was caught off guard by Felix's sudden statement, stared blankly at the other man for a moment as he tried to form a full sentence using coherent words. Felix gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly; knuckles nearly white. "_AREN'T YOU_!?" Felix yelled in anger. Thomas felt warm tears forming in his eyes.

"What? Felix-NO! I-I love you-"

"No _you_ DON'T! You were just trying to act all 'buddy buddy' with me and kiss me so you could embarrass me again!" Felix accused. Thomas let the tears fall from his eyes. "Felix! No! I love you! I really do!"

"SAVE IT!" Felix shouted as he sped towards the front door, opened it, and slammed it shut. Only moments later, Felix walked outside with Millie and got her settled into Thomas's car.

"Why are you crying?" She asked innocently. Felix shook his head and buckled her in. "Don't worry about it, Millie. But I think that you'll enjoy Ms. Mary's class. She's a great teacher. Try to get along with the children in her class. Don't do anything that could get you into a lot of trouble. Be as creative as you can. All of the stuff that you usually do."

Millie's eyes went wide with what looked like a mixture of confusion and fear. "What are you talking about?" She asked sadly.

Felix looked into the eyes of the young girl and hugged her lightly. "I love you, Millie. You know I do. But you can't stay in my class anymore. Don't ask me why, please? Maybe it's for the best, though. Just...be a good girl, okay? Can you promise me that?" Fresh tears formed in Felix's eyes when the four year old cried a little. "Felix...?" She cracked out. Felix only shook his head and kissed Millie's cheek. He then closed the car door and walked past Thomas giving him a solid glare.

"I hope you're happy." He whispered while putting his head down. Thomas's body shook like a leaf as Felix walked away. "Felix!" He tried. Felix gritted his teeth and slammed the front door shut once more. Thomas bowed his head and got into the car. When he was settled in the drivers seat, he pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Millie seemed to be shaking just as bad as he was.

He sighed and looked in the back seat. "Millie, everything's gonna be fine, kiddo. Alright?"

Millie nodded sadly and cried. She really loved Felix. Having no mother in her life, Felix sort of filled the void as the second parent. Whenever she would spend the night with Vanellope, he would do everything for her. She actually believe's that more of her time was actually spent with Felix more so than Vanellope. They had gotten so close. Now, he was telling her that she would be switching classes? Millie sighed shakily and blinked some more of the tears away. Maybe Felix would reconsider changing her classes. She couldn't go through with that...

Thomas was also crying, not as much as Millie, but still. He was upset that Felix turned down his advances. He really, genuinely, loved Felix. With even more than his heart. And to have what was basically the love of his life telling him that he was a liar hurt...bad.

* * *

Felix sunk to the floor against his bedroom door tightly hugging his knees with his arms.

He shouldn't have told Thomas that he was a liar. But, in Felix's mind, Thomas was in fact lying. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten to attached to Thomas. He should have known that Thomas was going to do this again. He then remembered what he had told Millie. About switching her classes...he couldn't do that. Not to her...

He would have to find the time to apologize to Millie before winter break. Which was only a week away. And then it would be December 20. Meaning that they had no school until January 2. Now Thomas?

Felix didn't even know what to think. Before Thomas started to bully him, Felix had a normal, happy life. No one talked bad about him. No one was ever mean to him. He was considered normal. Between everyone in school, Felix was possibly the nicest guy in the world. No enemies or anything. After Thomas spread the word that Felix was gay, Felix's life came crashing down on him. No where to turn to besides the comfort of his family. His father understood what Felix was going through and so did Ralph, being that Ralph was also being bullied at the time. It was the worst feeling that anyone could ever have.

But...why would Thomas say all of those wonderful things to him if he was just trying to humiliate him...?

Standing up from the floor, Felix sighed, walked over to his bed, and flopped right down on the soft padded mattress. He tried vigorously to remove the memory of the past evening out of his mind but his thoughts reeled him right back into their trap. The trap that forced him to think about Thomas. And Millie. Poor little thing was scared out of her mind probably. Not knowing what was happening being only four years old.

Felix fell asleep sometime later in the night. He had finally tried to calm himself down and, after an hour or so with his thoughts still racing, fell asleep.

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter...Sad...Very sad :( Anyway, next one'll have more of a bright side to it :) Also, I have some news about my other story Summer With the Cousins. I will be postponing that story for a while. Just until the holidays are over and done with. Because I'm sure that most of you guys are excited about the holidays, am I right? Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Again (part 1)

**Rating: 'K+', will be 'T' for some chapters.**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties Yaoi (FelixX'MALE!'Calhoun)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Never Again (part 1)**

Millie trudged into the classroom with a frown plastered on her face. She looked as if she cried before she entered the classroom. It was the week before winter break which gave all of the students the incentive to get their work done right and quick. Millie only walked over to her table which she sat alone and slumped in her seat. Not to long after the morning bell rang.

Walking into the classroom, Felix put on his best fake smile and greeted his class. Giving his usual morning speech before class started. He smiled as he looked over his class. That was until he saw Millie in the back corner of the classroom with her head hung low. Trying to keep up his cheery attitude, Felix sighed and smiled an even bigger fake smile. "Alright, let's get started. Because the sooner we get started the sooner you guys'll have for free time. Okay?" The class smiled, nodded, and went right to work on their projects. All besides Millie.

Hearing his voice made her fold her arms across her desk and put her head down buried beneath them.

"Uh, Mr. Fixton? I think that Millie's dead." Valarie said teasingly. The other girls snickered. The boys cackled. All besides Kevin. The one that went to get the security guard. Felix only sighed. "Valarie. No more teasing her. She's been through enough already. So work." Felix walked back to his desk leaving the kids a giggling mess. Kevin bit his lip and gathered his stuff up. He and Millie were the smartest four year old's in the class which he figured was at least an okay thing. If he had to be honest with himself, he had a huge crush on Millie. Kevin walked over to her table and gently placed his stuff on the top facing Millie.

Millie lifted her head and grimaced. "What do you want?"

Kevin blushed and looked to the side. "I-uh-" He sighed and looked at Millie. "You're always alone. And I don't like that. It makes me seem foolish everyday for not ever coming over and talking to you. Or at least say hi to you when you pass me at recess or something like that." His eyes were kind and gentle. He was acting nice to her. No one ever did that. Well, no one her age. Sure she had Vanellope's friends which were now technically her friends. But Kevin was the first person her age to ever want to talk to her. Or say hi in a kind way.

Smiling, Millie lifted her head up and looked right at a madly blushing Kevin making her giggle. "You're being nice to me. Why? Everyone calls me a freak, but you don't." Smiling back even wider, Kevin sighed dreamily. "I like you. A lot." His arm propped his head up as he stared at Millie as if he were daydreaming. Millie grinned. "Really!?" She exclaimed.

"Yup! I think you're nice, cute, and I'm guessing you must be funny. Your drawings are amazing. I could list a hundred things that I like about you. But I just like you. Like, _like _like you." He didn't stutter once. Millie was the one to blush. She only reached across the table and crashed her lips to Kevin's. After that two second kiss she let go and sat back in her chair leaving a shocked Kevin to babble. Looking around the classroom, the two noticed that everyone saw them kiss. When Millie glare at them, they all quickly turned away and acted like nothing just happened.

Kevin grinned stupidly at Millie and swiped his foot against hers. The two continued on in various conversations, shared supplies, even shared some personal business all while working on the days assignments.

Felix smiled at the little display the two made earlier. Kissing in class and they were only four. Not that mature but hey, it was cute. He was also glad that Kevin was the one to finally talk to Millie after all this time. It made Felix feel amazing inside knowing that Millie had someone that she could talk to and just have fun with on a normal basis. His thoughts were cut short by the bell. His students ran out of the classroom in a blur leaving Kevin and Millie behind. Felix sighed and walked over to the two. "Hey Kevin, how about you go outside. I need to have a talk with Millie. You'll see her when recess is over."

The dark haired boy nodded and gave Millie a smile before joining the rest of the class outside.

Felix turned back to Millie and took a seat in the spot that Kevin had sat in only minutes before. Millie refused to look at him as she kept her gaze lingering from the carpet to the wall and back down to the carpet. Felix bit his lip and looked at Millie. "Millie, look at me." He said softly adding a small "Please".

Millie reluctantly lifted her head. Eyes went from bright and joyous to angry and hurt. Felix sighed and started in a soft tone not wanting Millie to raise her tone which would only make everything else worse. "I'm-Look-What I said that night, about you switching classes. I should have never said that. At all. I shouldn't have made you scared and hurt. I never want you to feel like that again. You mean a lot to me and now you have a friend. Boyfriend by the looks of it. And I don't want you to ever give up on your dreams. And I never want you to leave my class until you go into the first grade. I just want to make sure how sorry I am."

There was a silence that befell onto the two before Millie spoke. "Dad's hurt. He cries a lot when he thinks I'm not around. Then he'll talk to himself about you. And how much he loves you. And then he says how stupid he is."

Felix's heart froze. How could a four year old know that stuff? And how could said four year old speak so fluently. He frowned and shook his head. "You're only four. You shouldn't be in the middle of this. It's supposed to be Thomas and I's business." The young girl slammed her hands on the table and let tears fall. "I'm not stupid! I know when dad gets hurt! It's your fault! All your fault!" By the time she was finished, Felix walked over to her and tightly hugged her. "I know that already." His voice was barley above a whisper. Millie hugged him back and soaked the shoulder of his shirt.

Felix slowly broke away from the hug. "I know that this seems pretty stupid of me to ask, but how do you think I could get him back?"

The four year old grinned and pondered for a moment. "Christmas is in a few days! On Christmas eve you could try and get dad back! You could propose to him and get married on Christmas! I can keep a secret!" She stated confidently. Felix stared at the young girl. She wanted him to propose to Thomas on Christmas eve. And then marry him on Christmas. As fast as it sounded, Felix felt that that would be a great idea. He grinned and hugged Millie tighter before standing up, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of the classroom. "This is great. But that only gives us a few days to plan everything. I'll just have Ralph marry us if Thomas says yes. Good thing that Ralph works with the church. And we can go and get you two dresses. One for Christmas eve and one for the wedding if there's gonna be one. First, I need to talk to the receptionist and tell her to get a substitute for the rest of the day because I'm pulling you out of school early. I'm sure that Thomas won't mind. C'mon."

Felix got a substitute and called Thomas.

"_Hello?_" Answered a tired voice. Felix's breath hitched at the voice. He sucked in air and responded. "Hey, Thomas, It's Felix. I wanted to call because I am taking Millie out of school early. You know, to sort of apologize to her." Feeling a pang of happiness, Thomas grinned a little. "_Oh...okay...that's great._"

Felix and Thomas were silent before Felix spoke once more. "Thomas...I'm sorry...I...I wanna make it up to the two of you. Just, I'll think of something. I swear. Just..wait...please? I know that this'll sound stupid but, I need you to wait for me." He heard Thomas on the other line doing something. Thomas sighed. "_I will. Just...make sure that Millie get's home safe, okay?_" Nodding, Felix smiled. "I know. Talk to you later..." He and Thomas said their goodbye's as Felix buckled Millie in the back seat of his truck.

"Where are we goin'?" Millie asked impatiently. Felix chuckled and started the truck. "The mall. My friend Deanna, on of the only ones that stuck by be throughout High School, owns a store in the mall that sells amazing dresses and suits. She'll help us find two dresses for you. Does that sound okay?" He asked as he glanced back at the young girl. Millie looked puzzled. "I never...had a dress before..." She admitted timidly. Felix grinned. "Well, we need to change that then, don't we?"

Millie giggled and nodded vastly.

* * *

"Hey Deanna!" Felix greeted cheerfully. Deanna looked up from the computer and smiled widely. "Hi Felix! Ooh and who's your little friend?" She asked nicely making Millie hide behind Felix's legs. Felix rolled his eyes playfully and swooped Millie up into his arms. "This is Thomas Calhoun's daughter, Millie." He cringed when Deanna gave a sharp gasp. "You're kidding!" She said in an almost unbelieving tone.

"Yes. He and I started to see each other and I was stupid. I drove him away but this little cutie right here came up with a plan to get him back. And for that plan to work, I need you to help me find two dresses. One for Christmas eve and one for a wedding."

Deanna's jaw dropped. "You're gonna propose to him?" She asked before giving a joyous squeal and grabbing Felix's hand from around the counter dragging him, Millie in tow, to the back room. She motioned towards the beautiful looking dresses. "These are saved for special occasions only. So Felix, when do you plan on having the wedding?"

Felix's chuckled and smoothed Millie's hair. "Christmas day."

Giving off another squeal, Deanna practically ripped some of the smaller dresses off of the rack and sat the down on the bench next to Felix and Millie. "This is gonna be fun. So just sit tight and we'll find one that this lil gal likes!"

...

An hour had passed and Millie only found one out of the two dresses that she liked. The one she picked out was for Christmas eve was a long sleeved red dress that had white glitter sprinkled on it. She would wear her hair down and wear black flats. The other dress was still unknown. Deanna giggled behind the curtain and poked her head out as she grinned at Felix.

"She finally found one. You'll _love_ it!" She exclaimed. Felix gave a sigh in relief and sat up straight.

"Well..." Millie said in a questioning voice with an almost unsure tone. Felix smiled softly and laughed softly. "Look at you, Mil. You look amazing. Now, are you one hundred percent _positive_ that you want that one?" Looking at herself in the mirror, Millie giggled and twirled. The dress that she picked out almost looked like the first dress that she had picked out. This one was white and made of silk with a red bow around the middle. She would wear her hair up in a pony tail with a red tie holding it up while wearing white flats.

Millie nodded and swiftly turned back to Felix. She paused, walked over to him, and grabbed his hands. "I know that dad'll say yes to you. He can't stop talking about you. He misses you so much. If that doesn't say something then I don't know what will..." Chuckling, Felix ruffled Millie's hair and sent her back behind the curtain to get changed into her normal clothes. While she was doing this, Deanna took a seat next to Felix and nudged his shoulder.

"So, you two made up? And now you're gonna propose to him?" She asked softly. Felix gave a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, I love him. I drove him away...but I love him. What I did was awful but Millie told me that he forgives me. I don't know why, but he does." Felix ended with a small grin. Deanna giggled. "That's great! I hope he says yes!"

Just then, Millie walked out. "I'm ready!" They paid for the dresses, said their goodbye's to Deanna and left the store. Felix then drove Millie home.

"I'm gonna take the dresses with me so your father doesn't get suspicious. On Christmas eve, have him go outside to do something, get dressed, and we'll surprise him. That sound like a good idea?" He asked. Millie nodded and hugged Felix before grabbing her backpack and running inside of the apartment building.

Once inside, she found her father in his room. She smiled and ran over to him, clutching onto him tightly. "Love you!" She said as she shoved her face into his shirt which made her voice sound muffled. Thomas, not expecting his daughter to be in such happy spirits, chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm guessing someone had a good day today." Giggling, Millie nodded. "I did! Felix and I had a lot of fun!"

"That's great, kiddo." Looking down at his ecstatic daughter, Thomas smiled even more wider than before and kissed her head. "That's great...

* * *

**Hope you guys read the next chapter! Thank you to all of you who like this story!**


End file.
